Jung Yong Hwa
thumb|358px|Jung Yong Hwa Perfil *'Nombre:' 정용화 / Jung Yong Hwa (Jeong Yong Hwa) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Actor, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''22-Junio-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cáncer *'Agencia: FNC Music' Biografia Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en Seúl, Yeoksam-Dong. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista y vocalista del grupo coreano C.N.Blue, tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa se convirtió en el nuevo líder de' C.N.Blue, reemplazando a Lee Jong Hyun. Desde Junio de 2009, C.N.Blue comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-album NOW OR NEVER. El 14 de Enero del 2010, formalmente C.N.Blue debutó en su país de origen con el 1er mini-album de Corea: Bluetory. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunters, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. En febrero de 2010 participó del Reality We Got Married, siendo pareja de Seohyun , la maknae de SNSD. Su matrimonio finalizó en marzo de 2011, debido a las apretadas agendas de ambos. También ha trabajado de MC de Inkigayo (Julio, 2010) junto a Jo Kwon y Sulli de F(x). Dramas *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You`re beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You`re beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You`re beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me, tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you, ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) Programas de TV *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) *Running Man (2010) *We Got Married Temporada 2 (MBC, 2010-2011) Anuncios *2010: NII (Spring) *2010: Holika Holika *2010: Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *2011: Bang Bang CF (30) Con seo hyo rim'' *2011: Scotch Puree *2011: Suit House *2011: Hazzy Acc *2012: Bang Bang CF con Mon Chae Won Reconocimientos *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Premio Popularidad (We Got Married) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards: SBS Premio Nueva Estrella Variada (Inkigayo) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) thumb|288px Curiosidades *'Grupo KPOP:' C.N.Blue (Líder) *'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Piano, Guitarra. *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés, Coreano y Japonés *Entre sus mejores amigos esta Lee Joon de MBLAQ *Tiene cierto parecido al actor Nam Goong Min *Es un antiguo Ulzzang *A pesar de haber nacido en el distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. * Quiere y respeta mucho a su amiga Park Shin Hye. *Una amiga de él, llamada YeeJin es fan de Jin Woon, que a la vez es amigo de YongHwa. *Después de tomar su examen de ingreso a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. *Es un chico que se pone celoso fácilmente. *No es un chico de escribir muchas cartas. *Se enoja fácilmente cuando no lo saludan alegremente y se pone de mal humor durante todo el día. *Admira a Kim Jung Mo de The TRAX. *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante, era muy bueno en Inglés y Educación Física, pero era malo en Matemáticas. Aun así, estuvo en el "Top Ten" en su clase. *Le encanta comer carne. *El modelo de celular de Yong es un Xperia X10 mini y el Xperia X10. *Sabe tejer, aprendió para su ex-esposa Seohyun. *Yong Hwa escribió la cancion 'Love Light' en We Got Married para su esposa Seohyun , dijo que sólo era una simple canción de amor, pero después se convirtió en una canción pensada en ella. *Seohyun fue la primera chica que le presentó a su madre como su novia. *Su matrimonio con Seohyun duró 1 año y 1 mes. *Algunos rumores dicen que Seohyun y Yong Hwa estaban saliendo pero fuera de la serie We Got Married. *Su licencia de conducir la obtuvo a comienzos de 2011. Su auto es de color rojo. *Su mujer ideal es alguien como Ueno Juri, a quién vió en el drama Nodame Cantabile. *Yonghwa odia los peces de colores, abejas y cucarachas. No puede ni verlas porque piensa que algo malo pasará. *De todos los miembros de C.N.Blue, es el único que no se asusta con cosas sobre fantasmas. *Yonghwa quiere estudiar música en Suecia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. *A el le gusta el tipo de chica que entiende su trabajo, luzca bien usando pantalones, cocine y no diga mentiras. *Yonghwa normalmente compone en la medianoche, luego de que sus actividades del día acaban. *Yonghwa ama Heundae (en Busan). Cuando era joven siempre nadaba en el mar durante el verano. *Le gusta la ropa japonesa como Junya Watanabe, COMME des GARÇONS (Como los Chicos). *Le gustaría poder comprar en “TOPSHOP“. *El artista favorito de Yonghwa es Bon Jovi. Escucha sus canciones desde que estaba en 5to grado. Tambien admira a Jang Dong Gun, Won Bin y Yoon Do Hyun Band (en Corea), Kimura Takuya (en Japon) and Jason Mraz, Pharrel, Kanye West (Extranjeros). *“A Song For a Fool” de You're Beautiful, fue terminada una hora antes de que YongHwa filmara la escena como ShinWoo cuando canta esta canción. *Yonghwa: “Cuando era chico, tenía el sueño de ser presidente, doctor y otras cosas. Cuando creci, mi sueño fue ser cantante.” *El modelo de auto que tiene en WGM es un Kia '''Cerato' Koup *Después de los 30, le gustaria estudiar producción en Estados Unidos para estar en el Top 10 de los Bill Board durante 6 años, los Servicios Militares por dos años y luego estudiar. *El apodo de niño de Yonghwa era “Yong-yong”. *Yong adora la forma de mirar de Seo Hyun esto se lo dijo a sus cuñadas. *La lider de Wonder Girls: Min Sun Ye lo eligio como su idol ideal. *La mejor cosa que ha escuchado últimamente es “Venta de Tickets AGOTADA”. *Le gusta beber una taza de cafe al levantarse y componer/escuchar música antes de acostarse. *La estrategia de Yonghwa para confesar sus sentimientos es programar una cita para conocerla via correo electrónico o teléfono y luego de confesarse personalmente, darle a la chica una carta. *Yonghwa escucha su canción ‘One Time’ cuando se siente mal. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus lineas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus lineas. No es nada que deba llamarse competencia. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su album japonés. Mientras tocaba la guitarra. *Los perfumes de Yonghwa son Marc Jacobs y Dsquared2. *Confesó que visita sitios de fans. Entra usando el ID de uno de sus amigos y siempre revisa cuando tiene tiempo. *En un programa de radio en Julio 2011, volvio a comentar el hecho de que se sintio feliz y más cómodo cuando recibió el apoyo de SeoHyun para su drama Heartstrings. *Yonghwa extraña el estilo Busan Jajangmyeon con huevos crudos. *Su nombre Jung Yong significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’ *Para él, C.N.Blue es como su familia y la música es su amiga. *Es un Ex-Ulzzang (Cara Bonita). *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedo en sexto lugar despues de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *Tiene una buena relación con sus compañeros de Heartstrings. *Canto en conjunto con TaeYeon de SNSD, en un especial de Music Bank con la cancion titulada My life would suck without you. *El 20 de agosto 2011 en el evento de All Star Live in Niigata' concert en Japan el junto a SeoHyun interpretaron Banmal Song para la alegria de muchos de los fans de la querida pareja yongseo. *Seohyun de SNSD en un programa de entrevistas de MTV dijo que aún mantiene contacto con él. *En un programa donde estaban las SNSD TaeYeon dijo que estaba celosa de SeoHyun por que a ella en el programa We Got Married tenía una buena pareja. *El 10 de febrero del 2012 hicieron una secion de fotos de Bang Bang primavera 2012 con Moon Chae Won y todo su grupo de C.N.Blue. *En el video de la canción LOVE GIRL se puede ser situaciones muy similares que vivió Yong Hwa con Seohyun en el programa; como que a Yong Hwa le gustaba ver la espalda de Seohyun mientras cocinaba y en otra parte del video cuando los chicos se sorprenden es similar al capitulo del aeropuerto donde Seohyun se esconde en el maletero y los asusta. *Al parecer Taeyeon tiene una atraccion especial hacia él ya que siempre lo elogia. *Lo que mas le gusta de SeoHyun es su pureza. *En la entrega de premios de Peaksang Arts Awards 2012, Park Shyn Hey gano el premio a mejor actriz por el dorama Heartstring que protagonizo con Yong Hwa, ese momento él subio al escenario, "interunpiendo el reparto de ramos y premios" y regalo a Park un ramo de flores haciendo que Jang Geun Suk fue tras de él. Galería 2010062701158_0.jpg j1rd5.jpg Jung_Yong_Hwa1.jpg 9809w42.PNG 1e9f5c47a97a8088_jungyonghwa_suithouse_1.jpg 478px-1103221122391_1.jpg 1109221038046_12.jpg cn1.jpg Jung Yong Hwa ..jpg 563f3c38230ba3d5d505dfce5c61a139_large.jpg 0_5124772_1_1.jpg 1c31e1309671f971_jungyonghwa_suithouse_fall2010_1.jpg 23dad1546c645524_jungyonghwa_suithouse_fall2010_2.jpg 690ce753bcb04367_10.png 7070e01661bff419_15.jpg yonghwa.png sbshopetv24_yh_81.jpg PHfIF.jpg P9CWw.jpg kqSG5.jpg gtVoB.jpg jlUPo.jpg 20110219063233.jpg 385894_224224254324666_131102113636881_527972_616254591_n.jpg 20100809_nii1.jpg Jung So Min_Yong Hwa.jpg|jung so min y jung yong hwa jung yong hwa (7).jpg kim-hyun-joong-jung-yong-hwa_21014.jpg Si Yoon-JUng So Min-Yong Hwa.jpg|jung yong hwa y jung so min 2 0001hm.jpg Jeong_YongHwa_in_You_Are_beut_19032010210435.jpg jung yong hwa.jpg cnblue.jpg Jung+Yong+Hwa+yonghwadevil.jpg 2ndkoreaminialbum_jacket3.jpg 386039_305772732790688_305499692817992_953021_787557776_n.jpg 295167_342695432442938_101737173205433_936041_828534849_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 301815_342698939109254_101737173205433_936048_1954563422_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 393055_342699459109202_101737173205433_936052_1613125283_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 398908_342690942443387_101737173205433_936031_743195730_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 431942_342691395776675_101737173205433_936032_1632158794_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 479963_342698699109278_101737173205433_936046_1360599209_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 482837_342699732442508_101737173205433_936055_1390334077_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 483679_342693425776472_101737173205433_936036_1352999830_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 483837_342699172442564_101737173205433_936050_962632619_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 485855_342699275775887_101737173205433_936051_230737334_n.jpg|link=Jung Yong Hwa 1203281235505_1.jpg 1203281235447 1.jpg 4111104953_b648c7d929.jpg Jung Yong Hwa 1.jpg 580877_2904791380496_1281865470_32214256_1542237812_n.jpg 629002bdtw1drzbrl6vpeg.gif 495681861.jpg tq9lx.jpg 294959_362243187154829_101737173205433_985403_115823043_n.jpg 560693_362243253821489_101737173205433_985406_312464889_n.jpg 564883_362243223821492_101737173205433_985404_1979111284_n.jpg 427932_362248543820960_101737173205433_985422_42391910_n.jpg 385728_362248520487629_101737173205433_985421_516432102_n.jpg 544805_362248590487622_101737173205433_985424_393231941_n.jpg 'videos' thumb|left|300px|CNBLUE COMERCIAL CELULARthumb|289px|right|comercial de vitaminas Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador